Facing Your Past
by QueenOfTheTacoPeople4513
Summary: Rafiel is a little shaken up as he faces the man,Oliver, who had sold him into slavery, alongside his brother, and many of his fellow herons. Will Rafiel find it in his heart to forgive him or will Nailah kill Oliver before he even has a chance?


Recuiting Oliver

(Personally, recuiting Oliver was one of the biggest, funniest, horriably weird thing I found in the game. DON'T GET ME WRONG, I do love the game! XD It's just Oliver... creeped me out. a lot. Poor little Rafiel got tackled by the obesed walrus- I mean Oliver! ... Anyways!~

BTW this is how it went. the little EXTRA part at the bottom is what I really thought should've happened. XD

Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn is a product of Nintendo, and in no way belong to me. Because if it did, Soren would be so deredere it should be ILLEGAL.

ANWAYS! (again) ENJOY THIS LITTLE FANFIC THAT MY MIND MADE!)

Amidst all of the fighting and violence the surounded the villa of Tanas, Nailah stood a good protective range away from the frighten heron prince Rafiel. Clanging of swords, sheilds, lances PLUS and the sight of flying arrows and fire made Rafiel even more than he already was, but he still stood his ground. Behind the ferocious wolf Queen who had been protecting him the entire battle. Ike, Soren, and even young Mist were giving it their all, only making Rafiel feel a little more weak and defenseless than he already was.

The battle was subsiding, and victory favored him and his fellow mecenaries.  
_'Mecenary... haha. I don't fight. I just... Sing.'_ Rafiel chuckled to himself. Oh, how Tibarn and Reyson would tease on how delicate he was. In comparison, Leanne and Reyson were both a little stronger than Rafiel, and yet he was the oldest of the bunch. Reyson was a hawk-in-training after all the years under the wing of Hawk King Tibarn, and Leanne was asleep for 20 years, of course Rafiel would be more gentle than them.

Nailah's howling and vicious growls brought his mind back to the battle they were in. 'Only a handful of men the enemy's side... Only a few more until-'.Rafiel's eyes widened and his mind drew a complete blank before it was attacked by flashbacks of things he didn't want to remember when his gazed upon... HIM. Upon the throne of the villa, was Oliver. The same man who had sold him, his brother Reyson, and many other herons into slavery.

Rafiel almost fainted in digust, holding his stomach as if it would have stopped the churning. He recieved a few worried glances here and there, but he had finally got it under control. Just as things couldn't get any worse, Oliver had caught sight of the heron, and basically did a bee-line straight towards him before he even had a chance to run, or scream in terror for Queen Nailah. Rafiel's face went from peaceful, to the complete opposite as Oliver gripped his wrist.

Oliver's twisted grin made Rafiel more frightened if it was even possible. Rafiel tried to pry himself away from Oliver's grasp, but it wasn't doing anything thing to the pudgy man. Rafiel looked as if he was going to burst into tears but he quickly hid it. He couldn't let himself fall into the hands into this horrid man. He wouldn't. Not again.

"Ohhh... you are truly a banquet for the eyes as well as the... spirit. I am quite over come!" Oliver said bluntly, causing a cold chill run down his back, his wings shifting awkwardly. Rafiel disgruntled his face a bit, once again trying to pry himself from Oliver.

"Unhand me!" Rafiel, who uncharacteristically shouted, getting a little angered and scared. He looked back at Nailah, only to see her still locked in battle before looking back at Oliver.

"But how is it that anyone could risk a precious treasure like you in battle? What if someting marred you?" Oliver continued, eyeing the gentle heron features that graced Rafiel.

"What are you talking about?" Rafiel asked, puzzled as his head tilted a bit.

Not paying any attention to Rafiel's questions, Oliver continued to babble on, "Don't worry, pretty bird; I'll save you. You need someone who can give you loving protection. Someone... like me." Rafiel's face went pale before it flushed a light pink._ 'Like... him!?'_ he thought to himself._ 'I have Nailah! I have loving protection already!'_

Rafiel couldn't respond, the shock that possessed him that he didn't even notice his hand was out his grasp. Oliver had his back turned towards him, muttering to himself, but was very audible to Rafiel. "I'll take you away from these savages! I would never let them lay a single finger on you, my precious! No, no... The jealous cretins mustn't ruffle a single feather... I'll have to kill them!" Oliver, once again faced Rafiel. "Come now, come to daddy!" Rafiel's face dropped. _'D-daddy... what is this man thinking?'_

"Who do you think you are?!", and familiar voice came from behind Oliver, making Rafiel feel relieved and safe again. There stood Queen Nailah, in her untransformed state, glaring daggers into Oliver.

"Queen Nailah!" Rafiel almost shouted, with a little too much anticipation. Rafiel ran passed Oliver and practically jumped on the wolf laguz. Nailah smiled at Rafiel and held him there in a quick embrace before turning her attention to Oliver, who was ready to strike with Nosferatu, a very powerful light magic. Nailah pushed Rafiel to the side lightly as if he would shatter from too much force and stepped towards the smaller pudgy man.

"How dare you! Treating Prince Rafiel as a petty bird! Men like you... deserve to be punishment...!" Nailah growled, before changing back into a another word, Oliver struck at Nailah, almost hitting Rafiel who had been standing behind felt a twinge of fear and pity formed in his heart. Before he could think, and before Nailah began to attack, he yelled jumping in between the two, causing them to hault immediately. Rafiel was panting, but he wasn't sure if it was the anxiety or the adreneline. Rafiel felt a bit weak in the legs but was quickly aided by Nailah who was immediately at his side.

"Please... don't fight. Please."

Those simple words were the only thing Rafiel could say, and that was all it took for the two to stop the fight. Oliver assissted the others in a couple fights. Soon after, the battle had finally been won, and everyone was reunited at the top of the villa with very little losses. Nailah and Oliver were a few metres and caught gunning each other down here and there but Rafiel was still happy that he had stopped them both from getting hurt.

**_END._**

**_RATE AND REVIEW! Good or bad, as long I know what I could improve on, I'll be happy. XD I hope I didn't make Rafiel to OOC! He's so beautiful, gentle, delicate... EVERYTHING EXPECTED OF A HERON! ... Radiant Dawn is... awesome. XD I really regretted recruiting Oliver. I really did! I SHOULDA KILLED HIM! but I chose not too. I recommended anyone who enjoy RPG, Fantasy, and Good story line filled Video Games to BUY IT! It's AMAZING! :D_**

**_Okay well, I probably wasted more of your time reading all of this soooo yeah! I hoped you enjoyed it! XOXOXO_**

**_Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (c) Nintendo All characters used in this fanfiction belong to Nintendo and in no way belong to me._**


End file.
